


Final Round

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens Made Them Do It, Animal Instincts, Aphrodisiacs, Avengers Family, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Desperation, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Science Fiction, Sex Pollen, kind of bullshit science but ah well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: When Steve gets hit with alien slime and goes on a rampage Tony learns some things about the lengths he's willing to go to keep Steve safe.





	Final Round

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS DONE!!! 31 days of Stony fanfictions, holy shit, what a journey. First of all, thank you so much to everyone who went along for the ride with me throughout this month. To be honest, when I started this challenge I wasn't sure I'd be able to go through with it all the way to the end, but the sheer amount of positive feedback and lovely comments really motivated me to keep going. So thank you for inspiring me and helping me stick to writing every day. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> The prompt for this one was basically to just do whatever you want, so I did just that. It turned into the longest one and in my opinion also the most interesting one because it actually has some semblance of plot, huzzah xDD I tried to fit in all of the suggestions I got from you guys, so I really hope you'll enjoy this last one :) Thank you so so so much for reading and I hope you had as much fun with this challenge as I did :) All the love to you guys and hopefully we'll see each other around! See ya!

“Think fast!”

Clint cursed over the comms as he stumbled upon landing and Tony laughed, looping back towards the battle.

“Fucking hell, Stark! You couldn't have landed for that?”

“Aw, you wanted me to be gentle?” Tony teased. “That's not what you said last night.”

“Chatter,” Steve barked, up to his neck in enemies if the sounds of his shield clanging were anything to go by. “Iron Man, we need you on sixth.”

“Coming,” Tony said, putting more thrusts into his repulsors. “Had to take a little detour for Princess Sourpatch.”

“You can suck a fat one,” Clint drawled, almost bored. Tony could hear explosions going off on his end. “Big snake's down, Cap. I'll meet you at rendezvous.”

“Uh, guys, we got a situation on Brooklyn bridge,” Natasha suddenly spoke up and the strain in her voice made Tony stop on instinct, scanning for her location. JARVIS found her running down South Street, away from – ah, fuck. “Looks like another portal. Three trespassers so far. They're big.”

“Iron Man, shut it down,” Cap ordered, steel in his voice. “Hulk, help Widow bring down the big guys. Hawkeye, I'm gonna need you on sixth. Now.”

“Gonna take me a while, Cap,” Clint said, already on the move. “You sure you can hold them on your own?”

“I got it. Go!” he barked and Tony kicked back into gear, almost breaking the speed barrier on his way to the bridge where he could see an unnaturally blue light beam shooting into the sky.

“What do we got so far?”

“A lot of smashed pillars,” Natasha ground out as she dodged what looked like a weird sort of rectangular tentacle. “Not much else. Can you tell where it's coming from?”

“JARVIS?”

“I detect an energy surge near Dock Street School. Its origins are unclear.”

“Sounds like our type of thing,” Tony said, reaching the bridge just in time to see another ugly space monster emerge from what looked like a huge rift. “Hot damn. Is that a slug or a worm?”

“Looks more like a frog to me,” Natasha mused, a little out of breath. “It's got legs.”

“Chatter,” Steve repeated, panting heavily into the mic and Tony frowned.

“You holding up okay, Cap?”

“Just close the damn portal!”

“Okay, wow, no need to be rude,” Tony mumbled, pushing the suit to go faster as he dodged – ew, was that snot? Disgusting. “Watch out, it spits. Or – whatever the hell that is. I don't want to know.”

“Duly noted.”

Tony reached the school in record time, not wasting time with doors as he burst through a window, landing with his fist down. JARVIS had already thrown up a map on the HUD for him, a bright red dot showing him the location of the power source surrounded by five heat signatures. Looks like those bastards were hiding in the cellar. What a bunch of idiots.

“They're in the basement. I'm going in.”

“Be careful,” Natasha said and Tony snorted.

“Careful is my middle name.”

The door exploded inwards as Tony hit it with a repulsor blast, stepping over the wreckage. A hail of bullets greeted him upon entry. “Now that's not very nice,” Tony complained as he raised his arms. “Slow down, boys! We can talk about this!”

It only took a minor explosion to take all of them out, clearing the way to a suspicious looking console. Bingo.

Tony went to the biggest screen and typed in a series of commands, delighted and a little disappointed to find that they all worked on the first try. Too easy. “Sweet. Now where's that off switch...”

“Sir? There seems to be an unknown form of radiation surrounding the device. I would advice caution –“

“Got it!” Tony finished typing out a line of code, waiting for access to be granted before he grabbed hold of two levers that looked promising enough. “Aaand here we go!”

For a second the machine's screen went dark. Then it blew up into a blinding white light that exploded outwards with a force so strong it hit Tony like a truck. He shouted, throwing his arms up to shield himself as he got smacked into the opposite wall hard enough that he felt his ribs crack on impact. It took him a minute to come back to himself, but by then the worst of the explosion seemed to be over.

“It's closing!”

“The one on sixth too. Stark, are you –“

“Fine,” he wheezed, blinking to get rid of the red spots dancing in his vision as he struggled to his feet. “M'gonna need a minute.”

“We don't have a minute!” Natasha shouted and that more than anything made Tony's head clear from his stupor. He shook off the dizziness as best he could before firing up the repulsors and flying straight up, crashing through yet another window. He owed this school a charity gala. “Someone needs to get on fifth, the frog thing is moving downtown. Hulk!”

Tony heard a roar in answer, but even on his small display he could see that Hulk and Natasha were more than busy with the other two giants. He sighed.

“I got it.”

“Well gee, don't sound too excited,” Clint panted. He must've reached the fray by now. “Late comers don't get to choose their dance partners.”

“Please. You're just salty that no one asked you to prom,” Tony snarked. “For the record, I think you'd look dashing in a bow tie.”

“If anything I'm homecoming king in this equation,” Clint retorted. “Also, fuck you.”

“You wish.”

“ _Chatter!_ ”

“Relax, Cap, we – shit!”

“Hawkeye!”

Tony sped up, gut clenching at the panic in Steve's voice. “Cap! What's going on?”

“It's poisonous! Don't let it touch you, Clint.”

“Yeah, got that, thanks.”

“Shit – _move!_ ”

Tony finally came within firing distance of the slug-worm-frog, shooting a repulsor blast straight into its – he hesitated to call it flesh. “You alright, Cap? Barton?”

“Shoot it!”

Tony fired two of his shoulder missiles into the – blob, let's just call it a blob – but they didn't seem to make an impact, simply getting absorbed into the mass of glibber. “I can't hit it, Cap. Repulsors don't do shit.”

“It's gotta have a weak point somewhe– Get down!”

Tony swerved around the monster just in time to see Steve and Clint dive behind an overturned truck, narrowly avoiding a blast of slime. The ground was already covered in it, thankfully not acidic so nothing was melting, but it sure was gross.

“Okay. Plan? Anyone?”

“I was hoping you'd come up with something,” Steve shouted as he jumped out from the cover, throwing his shield at one of the blob's limbs. Instead of getting stuck like Tony had feared it bounced right off at an entirely wrong angle.

“It has a shield around it. Some sort of forcefield,” Tony observed, still circling what probably constituted as its head. It didn't acknowledge him at all, instead reaching out with its slimy limbs to make a grab at Steve who avoided the attack with a triple backflip. Showoff. “Stay out of reach, I'll try to break through.”

“Use something sharp,” Clint advised and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, birdbrain. Very helpful.”

He shot up into the air, readying his unibeam right as Steve started another attack. “Cap! Stay back!”

“It's moving!” Steve shouted and the blob was indeed spinning in place, crawling up another street corner. “They haven't evacuated this part of town. We gotta hold it down here.”

With that he jumped right into its path, raising his shield as if that would hold it. Tony cursed under his breath.

“Cap! Get out of there!”

“Hawkeye!” Steve shouted and several arrows hit the thing in the chest, bouncing off before they exploded. When the dust cleared the blob was still moving, no visible damage at all. It spit at the ground and Steve had to do a complicated series of jumps to evade it.

“This is starting to piss me off,” Tony gritted out, shooting repulsor blast after repulsor blast as his arc reactor started glowing bright. “Almost ready. You might wanna close your eyes.”

“Just do it!” Clint yelled, firing another barrage of arrows before he had to change position, a slimy limb chasing him.

Tony was just bracing himself for the kickback of his blast when the blob suddenly expanded outwards rapidly. He jerked backwards to avoid it, alarmed by how much slime was suddenly glistening on the blob's skin as it apparently geared up for an attack. “Watch ou–“

His head was knocked back by the gust of wind as a limb swung by him, missing him by a mile. If he wasn't the target though –

“ _Cap!_ ”

Tony could only watch in horror as the creature's slime hit Steve full force in the chest, the strength of the blow smashing him through a wall. He shouted in rage, firing his beam with everything he had, right at the blob's featureless face. The laser exploded outwards, repelled by the force field and uselessly hitting the walls beside it. Its skin never even dented.

As Tony landed he got a good look through the hole in the wall Steve had disappeared through. His gut twisted into knots when he saw that Steve hadn't gotten back up. “Cap!”

“I got him,” Clint yelled, sprinting towards the wreckage. “Keep it distracted, I'll get him outta there!”

Tony had barely moved from his spot when a slimy limb smashed down on the street right in front of him, blocking his path just before another one wrapped around him from behind –

And let go of him with an inhumane shriek that actually shattered the windows around them. Tony raised his arms to shield his face on instinct, whipping around to see the offending limb swinging through the air, sizzling with what looked like smoke. The sight made something in his brain click.

“Radiation,” he mumbled, looking at his hands for a second before he curled them into fists. “Take cover, Clint,” he shouted, lifting off to hover in front of the blob that was looking significantly more cowed by him now. “This isn't gonna be pretty.”

He waited a couple seconds to give Clint a running start before he fired up his repulsors, propelling himself towards the blob like a torpedo –

And went straight through its shell, leaving traces of burning flesh wherever he touched, methodically working his way towards where its vital organs should be. The creature _howled_ , pulling and batting at him until it got lucky and blindly whacked Tony right in the back and into the side of a building. Tony choked as the air got knocked out of him, his already bruised ribs screaming in protest. He barely managed to catch himself before he plummeted towards the ground, wobbling unsteadily in the air. He'd probably broken something in the process, but the damage he'd caused was more than worth it. The blob creature reared up a couple more times, making unbearably loud screeching noises before it finally succumbed to its wounds, dropping like a felled tree.

Tony landed next to it, giving himself a moment to assess the damage before he turned, running towards the building he'd seen Cap crash into.

Clint had pulled up a table to shield both of them against the glass and debris that had been raining down. He looked up at Tony now, eyes still cold and focussed on the mission. “It's done?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, eyes fixed on Steve's still form. “Is he –?”

“Of course,” Clint scoffed and something in Tony's chest slowly unfurled. “Vitals are normal, breathing's fine, heck, he doesn't even have a bruise on him. Honestly I'm surprised he went to sleep like that. Nothing could kill that bastard,” Clint said jokingly, but Tony could hear a genuine unease behind it. Clint put his hand to his ear, activating the comms. “How're things on your end, Widow?”

“Spikey and Godzilla are down,” she answered and Tony breathed out a sigh of relief. “I'm trying to find Hulk for a lullaby. He's probably in the park feeding ducks somewhere. Again.”

“Call us when you find him,” Clint said with a look at Steve's unmoving body. “We're getting Cap to medical.”

After a short silence on her end she said “There better be pictures if Tony's the one who carries him.”

Tony barked out a laugh even as he lifted Steve into his arms, trying not to think too closely about how lifeless he looked just hanging there. “You'll probably see those in the press tomorrow. Just be patient.”

“Patience is my middle name,” she said a little too sweetly and he rolled his eyes. The sass! “Meet you at rendezvous.”

“Can't wait, darling,” Tony quipped before he turned to Clint. “Alright, Legolas. Lead the way.”

Clint snorted as he shouldered his bow, trudging out of the ruined building. “You better hope Cap doesn't remember this when he wakes up.”

Tony looked down at Steve's still face and tried to ignore the lump in his throat. “Yeah, he better not.”

They made it to the quinjet without problems, not even a single paparazzi in sight. And since that was practically a miracle of course life just had to throw a wrench in it.

“It's a narcotic.”

Tony blinked at the doctor. “What?”

The doctor sighed, looking over at Steve's prone form on the medical bed. “The... substance that Mr. Rogers was exposed to contains a narcotic component –“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Tony interrupted him, holding his hands up. “Hold up. So Cap's not injured, he was actually _poisoned?_ By space slime? And you neglected to mention that over the past hour _why?_ ”

Tony felt anger rising in him, only getting stronger as the doctor looked off to the side. “We couldn't be sure –“

“Bullshit,” Tony snapped, stabbing a finger into the doctor's chest. “If it's not a natural knock out then it falls under the jurisdiction of SHIELD and the Avengers' initiative! You wanted to keep him here for – what? Curiosity? Get out of my face!”

Tony fumed as the doctor quickly left the room, phone already at his ear. “Stacey. I'm gonna need you to bring me some transfer papers, effective immediately. Steve Rogers. Yes, _that_ Steve Rogers, Jesus Christ, is this a hospital or a fucking fan club?” Tony spat, tapping his fingers on the bed's metal frame. “I'll have a jet ready to pick him up in half an hour and I want these papers signed by then. I don't care, just get it done!” He hung up on her stuttered protests, rubbing his aching temples. He fucking hated hospitals.

“Wow, look at you being righteous. Didn't know you had that in you.” Tony glared at Clint who was perched on a chair in the corner, eating cold pizza. Natasha next to him looked almost amused by her standards while Bruce was leaning on her shoulder, wrapped up in a blanket and snoring softly. Tony sighed, letting himself drop into the free seat next to him and rubbed his tired eyes.

“Why is it that wherever I go I have to deal with incompetent pricks?”

“Spoken like a true narcissist,” Clint said, shrugging when Tony gave him a dirty look. “Hey, you're not wrong. I'm just saying.”

Tony breathed out slowly, leaning back in his chair. “Okay, so narcotics. And possibly some other shit that we don't know about yet. Any ideas?”

“We can't do much more than wait,” Natasha said, absently carding a hand through Bruce's hair. Tony wisely chose not to comment. “He's either going to wake up on his own or SHIELD will have to find an antidote. There's nothing we can do.”

“On a different note,” Clint said suddenly, fixing Tony with a scrutinizing look. “How'd you kill the thing? Some upgrade you haven't told us about?”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “Something like that.” When Clint just kept staring at him he sighed, shoulders sagging. “Fine. JARVIS found some form of radiation on the portal device. When I deactivated it the energy chambers destabilized and the suit absorbed some of it. I think that's why the alien couldn't touch it for some reason.”

Clint jumped to his feet, eyes wide in sudden anger. “Your suit's contaminated and you've just been _sitting here_ –?”

“Relax, Merida,” Tony said, a little annoyed. “I ran every possible diagnostic I could. The radiation has an unusual pattern, but it's not dangerous.”

“And you?” Natasha asked, eyes hard. “Are _you_ contaminated?”

“JARVIS ran the tests. No radiation.”

The spy twins seemed to relax a little at that even though they still looked at Tony doubtfully.

“What? You think I'd just sit here if I found out I was suddenly radioactive?” Tony snapped, but just as Clint opened his mouth to reply they were cut off by a quiet groan.

All three of their heads whipped towards the bed where Steve was finally stirring from his sleep, his eyes slowly blinking open and –

Shit.

“Something's not right,” Tony said tensely, alarm bells ringing in his head. Natasha rose from her seat to stand next to Steve, cautiously touching his arm.

“Steve. Can you hear me?”

No reaction. Steve's body stayed unnaturally still and it took Tony a second to realize what exactly threw him off about Steve's face. His irises were completely black. Or, more accurately, his pupils were blown so wide that the blue of his eyes had completely disappeared. Must be a hell of a trip.

“He's high,” Tony blurted, shrugging at Natasha's unimpressed look. “Or some alien equivalent of that.”

Natasha mustered him for a second longer before she stood up. “I'll go get a doctor.”

“Make sure it's a competent one this time,” Tony called after her and she gave him a curt nod as she left the room. Tony took her place by Steve's side, watching for any signs of distress, but there was nothing. Whatever the slime did to him, it was not letting him up.

“Wass goin' on?” Bruce mumbled, apparently awake now that his shoulder to lean on had disappeared. “Tasha?”

“Cap's awake,” Tony said curtly and Bruce immediately snapped to attention, shedding the blanket to make his way over to Steve's bed.

“He's conscious,” he said clinically, raising a finger to wave it over Steve's face. Steve's eyes sluggishly followed the movement. “Responsive too. Steve? I'm going to do some minor tests now, just stay relaxed.”

He needn't have bothered with that statement. During the check up Steve stayed completely out of it, only responding the barest amount to whatever Bruce tried. A minute later one of SHIELD's doctors joined him, a grim expression on his face as he checked Steve's vitals.

“We've tried to break down the alien substance,” he said, brow wrinkled in a frown. “But the data appears inconclusive. Like the intended effect still needs to be triggered in his blood stream and it's just keeping him sedated until that happens.”

“So, what, Cap's essentially in a limbo?” Tony asked, a little creeped out by the thought. “What do we do then?”

“Well, we can't develop an antidote if we don't know what the substance might morph into,” the doctor admitted, clearly frustrated by that fact. “And since we don't know what might trigger it...”

“Find the trigger, got it,” Tony said resignedly, reaching to put a hand on Steve's shoulder. “No worries, Cap, we'll – whoa!“

He'd barely even touched him before Steve was sitting up ramrod straight in the bed. Tony stumbled backwards, but a sudden death grip on his wrist yanked him back, pulling him straight into Cap's chest who made a pained noise upon contact even as he grabbed Tony tight. Tony instinctively placed his hand on Steve's face to push him away and Steve stilled for a second before he let out a bloodcurdling scream, pushing Tony off him with enough force to smack him into Clint who'd jumped to the rescue.

“Sedate him!” the doctor shouted and a plethora of SHIELD nurses rushed in, grabbing onto Steve's flailing limbs until one of them managed to prick his arm with a needle and the fight left him as soon as it came. He slumped down on the hospital bed, face still tense with lingering pain before he went under. Tony slowly untangled himself from Clint's arms – and they were never talking about that, no thank you, Sir – breathing heavily as he surveyed the room.

“What just happened?” he panted and the doctor gave him a considering look.

“I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. Stark.”

An hour of poking and prodding later Tony was just about ready to smash his head into a wall. At least they'd finally transferred Steve, now once again unconscious, onto the helicarrier and out of the hands of these fanboy plebs. But still –

“How was I supposed to know it could trigger him?” Tony gritted out, arms crossed protectively over his chest. “It's such a minimal amount of radiation! Even JARVIS couldn't detect it!”

“No offense, Tony,” Bruce said, fixing him with a tense smile. “But you're no expert on radiology. You should've come to me straight away.”

Tony wanted to complain more, but he knew he'd fucked up on this one. “I know,” he sighed, putting his head in his hands. “When are they letting him up?”

“They're still waiting for the blood tests to come back,” Natasha said, her face a grim mask. “But it's not looking good. They think that the substance is blocking some of his hormone receptors and enhancing others. There's no conclusive pattern.”

“I wouldn't say that,” Bruce said thoughtfully, looking over the analytics. “It's targeting specific hormones. I can only assume that it's trying to change his genetic makeup.”

Tony's head snapped up in alarm. “Which receptors is it blocking?”

Bruce hesitated for a second. “We can't be sure of the effects, but it seems like it's reducing his inhibiting hormones and enhancing aggression. It's probably designed to limit the victim's cognitive capabilities.”

“So it dumbs him down?” Clint summarized, looking like he'd bit into something sour. “That's kind of fucked up.”

“It's more dangerous than that,” Bruce said, grimacing. “He won't recognize us. He won't be able to access memories or thought processes. When they wake him up he's going to go straight into fight or flight and I'm sure we can all guess which one it's going to be.”

Tony sighed heavily. “Well, at least now we know what we're dealing with. When will they –“

Tony was cut off by a blaring alarm, windows locking down all around them as a voice started rattling off procedures.

“Code red alpha, initiating lockdown in sector B. Calling all available units.”

Tony sighed, activating his sensors to call the suitcase suit. It wrapped around him in seconds as he stepped towards the door. “Sounds like they woke up Sleeping Beauty.”

“Nat, you should stay with Bruce,” Clint said as he shouldered his quiver, snapping his bow open with a twang. “Stark and I will check it out.”

“I don't know, we might need a code green,” Bruce protested tiredly, but they all knew just how bad of an idea that would be. “Go. We'll catch up if you need us.”

Tony nodded, firing up his repulsors. “Want me to take you for a ride, sunshine?”

“You'll have to buy me dinner first.”

Tony unceremoniously wrapped an arm around Clint's waist to lift them both of the ground, speeding down the corridors of the helicarrier towards where JARVIS had located the commotion. “I'm getting too old for this.”

“Too old for the good ol' hug 'n fly?” Clint drawled, leaning into the motion when Tony turned a sharp corner. “Cap's gonna be disappointed.”

“Cap's gonna be toast when I get the damage reports for this,” Tony said, wincing at the ripped holes in the helicarrier's metal walls. “I'll take that out of his allowance.”

“Whatever you say, dad,” Clint mocked, readying his bow when Tony turned the next corner. “Let's just –“

He got cut off by a piece of iron bar to the face, tumbling out of Tony's hold and crashing hard onto the ground.

“Clint!” Tony shouted, but a fist to the stomach stopped him from going after him. The HUD blinked red, signaling damage to the outer casing of his suit.

“Yeah, no shit,” Tony gasped, still trying to catch his breath when fists started raining down on him like bullets and he finally got a good look at Steve's face, eyes narrowed and rimmed red, his pupils still blown to the max as he laid into Tony.

“Cap! Stop! It's me!” Tony shouted even knowing that it was no use. When Steve didn't even falter at his words he pushed back, hitting Steve with a repulsor blast aimed safely at a non-vital region of his chest. It did knock him back a few feet, but before Tony could get his bearings Steve was already back, now tearing at the suit rather than punching it, trying to dig into the metal –

“JARVIS!” Tony shouted and the suit started crackling with electricity, making Steve howl as he let go of it, dropping to his knees. Tony took the chance to get the hell out of dodge, aiming his repulsors at Steve.

“Clint, you okay?” he yelled over the comms seconds before an arrow hit Steve in the back, enveloping him in an elastic net.

“Who do you think I am?” Clint panted, aim steady even as Tony could see a rivulet of blood trickling down his right temple.

Tony only glanced at him for a split second, but it was enough for Steve to push forward, shaking off the net and pinning Tony against the wall as he grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his body, smashing the repulsor against concrete.

“Stark!”

'System failure' blinked in front of Tony's eyes as Steve pressed his entire body against him – and then stilled, unmoving.

“Uh, Cap?” Tony asked, his voice high-pitched in alarm, and Steve shuddered so hard it registered against the suit, letting go of Tony like he'd been burned. He was panting heavily now, curling in on himself and letting out a whine so pitiful it sounded like it came from a kicked dog.

“What the hell?” Clint asked, but before Tony could figure out what to do a small army of SHIELD agents stormed into the corridor, guns at the ready.

“Stand down, Captain!”

“No, you idiots,” Tony barked, but Steve had already risen to meet them head on, a snarl on his lips that made Tony's blood run cold. “Listen, Cap, you have to –“

He choked as he was slammed back into the wall, unable to stop Steve from charging forward when the agents opened fire on him, unprotected and out in the open –

But Steve was faster, practically flying across the corridor to barrel straight through their first line of defense, throwing bodies left and right with enough force that Tony could hear bones cracking even from a distance. He wheezed as he struggled to his feet – fuck, he'd completely forgotten about his ribs, but oh wow, there they were – and shot at the wall beside Steve, trying to draw his attention away from the agents.

“Goddammit, Cap!” he shouted. “Fall back! That's an order, soldier!”

For a second it looked like Steve had faltered at his commanding tone, but before Tony could even dare to hope Steve smashed the last agent into the ground, darting around the corner and out of sight.

“Dammit!” Clint cursed, lowering his bow as he jogged over to Tony. “You alright, Stark?”

“Never better,” Tony gritted out. “Come on, we got a Capsicle to catch.”

“What was that earlier?” Clint asked as they started running after Steve, following the trail of downed agents. “He just let you go all of a sudden.”

“I don't know,” Tony said, mind running a mile a minute now that he was reminded, trying to dissect the incident. “Maybe he –“

It hit him like a ton of bricks. “The suit! If it absorbed radiation in the blast then of course it would trigger – whatever it is it's triggering in Steve.”

Clint nodded curtly. “Might be worth a shot. So just get him to trip into your arms?”

“Sounds like the start of a bad romcom,” Tony grumbled, watching on the HUD as they closed in on Steve's location. “Okay, one mad Cap coming up in three, two –“

They rounded the corner into absolute mayhem. Bullets pinging off the walls, agents screaming bloody murder and in the middle of it all Steve, looking a lot worse for wear, his clothes ripped in places and his eyes wild with feverish rage. Somewhere on the way here he had acquired a knife and was swinging it around like a crazed axe murderer.

“Alright kids, stand down,” Tony shouted, lifting off the ground to push towards Steve, his still functioning repulsor raised. “Incoming!”

Steve whipped towards him, bracing for impact just before Tony slammed into him, wrapping all four of his limbs around every part of Steve he could reach. They tumbled to the floor, Tony holding Steve in some sort of choke hold as Steve froze against him, body already starting to shiver the same way it had before.

“Everyone get out!” Tony yelled and the agents sprung into action without question, limping away under the guidance of Clint who was helping them cart the injured out of harm's way. “Lock down the corridor! I don't know how long I can hold him!”

Clint whipped back around to glare at him, but before he could protest a young agent had already reached a hidden panel in the wall, punching the button to close down a hatch on either side of the corridor, effectively sealing Steve and Tony off from the rest of them.

“Okay, Cap, just you and me now,” Tony said tensely. He could hear Steve's breathing speed up rapidly as he started to struggle, pushing against Tony with flailing limbs, but Tony held tight, refusing to let him go. “Stop! This is for your own –“

He startled when Steve suddenly stopped struggling, his grip on Tony's arms tightening to the point where pressure alerts started flashing on the HUD and –

Tony blinked. What the fuck. That couldn't be right.

Before he could fully process the sound Steve moaned again, a guttural, desperate noise that despite the situation made something stir in Tony's gut.

“Uh, Cap?” Tony squeaked, completely frozen as Steve started squirming against him. “Are you –“

He yelped when Steve _ripped_ into the suit, bending the metal with frightening strength to literally _peel_ it off Tony's body. Tony couldn't even react, completely dumbfounded. How the fuck –

All breath punched out of him when Steve grabbed him around the waist to lift him up, burying his face in Tony's chest with such a desperate groan that it made Tony's head spin. What the fuck was happening?

Without thinking he reached up to fist his hands in Steve's hair and before he could blink Steve had slammed him into the ground, holding Tony at arm's length with cold metal pressed threateningly against his throat.

Shit, the knife!

Trying not to panic Tony looked up at Steve to find him staring unblinkingly down at Tony, his hand quivering with tension where he held Tony down with bruising strength.

“Shh, it's okay, Cap,” Tony said, trying to sound soothing as he reached for Steve's hand to pull it away from his throat. “It's okay –“

He hadn't even touched him yet when Steve snarled viciously, snapping at Tony with his teeth as he tightened his grip.

“Alright, the knife can stay,” Tony said with forced calm, trying not to let his panic show as he stroked a hand up Steve's arm in an attempt to soothe him. Steve shuddered reflexively, pressing the knife further into Tony's throat and Tony gasped as he felt it cut into his skin. “Ack–“

Steve's eyes snapped open at the sound, honing in on the thin line of blood running down Tony's neck and immediately releasing the pressure until the knife was just resting loosely against Tony's skin. Tony was breathing heavily now, eyes wide and probably looking terrified as he stared at Steve whose eyes were still fixed on his neck. He flinched away when Steve leaned down, but Steve just ran his tongue over the cut, slowly at first and then in quick laps like an animal would lick its wounds.

Tony held perfectly still, frozen in a mixture of shock and arousal. The cut wasn't deep, had already stopped hurting, and Steve's tongue was wet and warm on his neck, making him shiver at how animalistic it all seemed, seeing Steve so reduced to his basic instincts –

Fuck, no, bad thought.

Tony shifted around as subtly as he could, trying to find a weak point in Steve's hold, but because life loved to give Tony the finger Steve just growled, grabbing him tighter as he stopped licking his throat in favor of burying his face in Tony's chest and –

Jesus Christ, Steve was honest to God _sniffing_ him, burying his nose in Tony's skin and taking deep, huffing breaths as his hips started twitching forward into Tony and – nope, he wasn't even going to entertain that thought –

“Okay, let's just stay calm,” Tony said slightly hysterically, yelping when Steve suddenly flipped him over and leaned his entire weight onto Tony's back, knocking him flat on the floor. Jesus, the dude was heavy!

Steve made a discontent noise, grabbing Tony around the waist to hoist his hips back up, holding tight as he shifted forwards to – fuck, was he – he was fucking _rutting_ into Tony, holy shit, this couldn't be happening –

Tony felt a severe disconnect between his mind and his body, his cock slowly getting hard even as his head kept screaming at him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't dreamt about this, but he never thought –

Fuck, Steve was _drugged!_ He was drugged and unaware and this wasn't even in the same _realm_ as consensual, he – Tony had to stop this!

It took enormous effort to even get his hands under him and push himself to his hands and knees under Steve's crushing weight, not to mention the force of his thrusts – and nope, Tony still wasn't thinking about that – except he was and fuck, this was so many shades of wrong –

Steve had started panting into Tony's hair and that was such a turn on that Tony had to squeeze his eyes shut against the feeling before he started trying to push Steve away.

“Come on, Cap! We gotta –“

He choked when the knife was suddenly back at his throat, Steve's breath warm against his ear as he growled threateningly, running the tip of the knife down to his clavicle. Tony swallowed heavily.

“Okay. Message received. Loud and clear.”

Steve grunted before he picked up the pace, knife clattering back to the floor as he wrapped his arms all the way around Tony, squeezing him tight enough to take his breath away and –

Tony could feel Steve's moan vibrate against his back as Steve came, hips jerking against Tony as if he was trying to force his way inside even through the layers of cloth and Tony shivered beside himself, trying to ignore how hard his own cock was in his pants by now.

“Okay,” he said to himself, rolling his shoulders to hopefully shake Steve off now that he'd taken his fill. “Come on, Cap, we –“

Steve manhandled him onto his back with one sudden motion and Tony grunted as he hit the floor. Again. “Ow! Fuck.”

He couldn't even open his eyes before Steve was on him, hips slotting so perfectly against Tony's that he couldn't hold back a moan of his own, feeling deeply ashamed of himself. He couldn't enjoy this, not when – when –

He trailed off as Steve's mouth found his neck again, licking and sucking at his skin without any technique or finesse, just tasting him for the sake of tasting him and that thought sent a bolt of lust straight to Tony's gut. He wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders, holding on for dear life as Steve started up his desperate thrusting again.

“Steve –“ Tony choked out, throwing his head back to give Steve more access even as his gut twisted uncomfortably. _You fucking piece of shit, you're just taking advantage of him when he can't even control himself –_

“Oh – _God!_ ”

Tony's head snapped up at Steve's strangled groan. “Steve?”

“Oh God, Tony, I –“ Steve gasped out, eyes wide and helpless as he stared straight into Tony's, awareness slowly seeping in even as his hips kept up their desperate rhythm. “Tony, what –“

“I – it's okay, Steve,” Tony babbled, gripping Steve tightly when he whined high in his throat. “You're drugged, you – you got hit with – _shit!_ ” He gritted his teeth when Steve thrust against him with enough force to slide them both a few inches across the floor. “Fuck. You got hit by the slime thing and you're –“

“ _Tony,_ ” Steve moaned desperately and Tony's eyes rolled back into his head. Fuck it. He was only human.

He angled his hips up, just a tiny bit, but that slight change made their cocks rub against each other so good that Tony felt his balls tighten, rolling his hips up to meet Steve's and relishing in the way Steve groaned helplessly at that.

It only took a few more thrusts before Steve was coming again, a strangled moan torn from his throat that made Tony's thighs twitch with the urge to keep moving. He couldn't, pinned as he was under Steve's weight, but that only made him harder, trying to squirm against Steve when he suddenly stilled.

“Fuck, come on, Steve, let me –“

“Tony?”

Tony froze at how lost Steve suddenly sounded, blinking his eyes open to find Steve staring at him with a dawning realization that slowly morphed into horror. “Oh God, what have I –“

“Steve, hey, _no_ ,” Tony stopped him from pulling back with a firm hand on his neck. “You couldn't help it. Whatever that thing was, it drugged you. You –“

“I _hurt_ you,” Steve choked out, and he sounded so pained that Tony winced. “Christ, Tony, I don't know how I can –“

“Just,” Tony shifted just slightly and gasped, staring in disbelief at the place where they were still pressed tightly together. He looked back up at Steve just in time to see him blush a furious red. “What –“

“I –“ Steve cut himself off with a whine, hips stuttering forward. “Oh God, I can't –“

“It's okay,” Tony said quickly, grabbing onto Steve's shoulders when Steve fell forward onto his hands, caging Tony in with a lost look in his eyes. “It's – fuck, I'm so sorry, Steve, I know you don't – shit, I'm so sorry!”

“ _You're_ sorry?” Steve asked, incredulous, squeezing his eyes shut a second later as his hips started rutting against Tony. “Fuck, I can't – I don't know why –“

“Drugged,” Tony repeated, feeling like a broken record as he met Steve's thrusts, grateful for the friction against his aching cock. “You got –“

“I know,” Steve gritted out through clenched teeth, falling into a rhythm and Tony couldn't look away from his lips as they fell open in pleasure. “Ah –”

God, he wanted to kiss him so bad. Why did it have to happen like this?

“I'm sorry,” Steve said pitifully and Tony looked up at him to find his eyes so filled with guilt that it made Tony's heart ache. “I can't _stop_.”

“I –“ Tony hesitated, voice going quiet with shame. “I don't want you to.”

Steve's eyes went wide for a second before they shut tight, his brow furrowing and then smoothing out as his mouth fell open and he came with a drawn-out moan that shook on the way out. “Oooh...”

Tony drank it all in, his own cock a line of fire against Steve's body, desperate to come by now. But then it would feel too real and Steve wouldn't –

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, still twitching through the aftershocks and Tony had to close his eyes as he suddenly felt a lump in his throat. What the hell was he doing? Steve just needed help and here Tony was, getting turned on by what was essentially rape, what the fuck kind of a person was he –

Tony jumped when Steve's hand suddenly trailed down his stomach, breath hitching when it stopped right above his waistband. “Uh –“

“Is this... Can I?” Steve asked hesitantly and Tony looked at him dumbly, nodding before he'd really thought it through. Steve Just gave him a shy smile as his hand clumsily wiggled inside and – oh. Tony moaned when Steve's hand found his cock, gently pulling his pants down for better access and – oh, that was nice.

“I –“ Steve gulped, staring at Tony's cock in his hand with wide eyes. “Jesus, I –“

“Is this gay panic? Because it's a little late for that,” Tony said without thinking, eyes widening a second later. “Ah, shit, I didn't mean –“

“It's not that,” Steve cut him off, looking up at Tony with something so close to wonder that it made Tony's gut clench. “I just – I never thought – shit, Tony, do you know how long I've wanted this?”

Wait, what?

“Uh,” Tony said, oh so intelligently, and Steve frowned.

“Is that – okay? I mean, I...” He bit his lips and averted his eyes, suddenly uncomfortable and fuck, no, that wasn't –

“I think about you in the shower,” Tony blurted and wanted to die with mortification when Steve's head snapped up to stare at him blankly. “I mean, I – fuck, yes, okay, I think about you when I jerk off, but I also think about you in the kitchen, making breakfast and playing with DUM-E and fighting over the remote with Clint and your eyes do that little twinkling thing when you're focussed on drawing, did you know that, it's very distracting –“

Right now would be a good time for a hole in the ground, but Steve was looking at him with a weird sort of fondness and Tony cut himself off before things got too out of hand, putting an arm over his eyes as he groaned. “Fuck. Please ignore all of that.”

“Don't think I will,” Steve said and he sounded strangely amused, giving Tony's dick a firm squeeze. Tony gasped and Steve's eyes went dark as he smiled. “I'm glad we're on the same page.”

Tony let out a strangled laugh, feeling warmth bloom in his chest even as he felt the urgency return, his cock practically begging for attention. “Alright, well. Now that we got that out of the way, could we –“

“Right,” Steve said, stroking Tony's cock almost reverently and Tony almost choked on his breath, hips twitching up into Steve's touch. Steve's hands were so big compared to his and the contrast was unexpectedly hot. He squirmed, rubbing his hip bone against Steve's crotch and Steve gasped very softly, hips jerking to meet him. Then he suddenly paused, making a disgusted noise and Tony looked up to find him grimacing at something.

“What?”

“I –“ Steve chuckled self-deprecatingly, gesturing towards his crotch. “Don't know how many times I – but, well...”

Tony looked down at his positively soaked pants and snorted. “Let me help you with that.”

He ignored Steve's gasp as he pulled his – once again rock hard, Jesus, God bless that alien slime – cock out of his pants, humming as he wrapped his hand around the girth of it. “Nice.”

“Tony, I want –“ Steve broke himself off, face turning red and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want, Steve?”

“Um...” He hesitated before asking, almost shyly. “Can I... you know, with my mouth?”

Arousal hit Tony like a punch in the gut. “Fuck, you – yeah, of course, how do you –“

“Just... lie back?” Steve asked, unsure, and Tony did as he commanded, seeing Steve's Adam's apple bob as he gulped. “Yeah, I, uh. I've never really done this before.”

Tony pushed himself up on his arms, giving Steve an encouraging smile. “That's okay, just – here.” He scooted back until he was propped up against the wall, motioning Steve over until he rested comfortably in between Tony's thighs, holding himself up on his elbows. “Start slow. Just the head.”

Steve leaned forward eagerly, closing his lips around the tip of Tony's cock, tongue darting out to taste. Tony's hands fisted in Steve's hair, guiding him just a little bit further down and Steve went willingly, eyes closed in obvious pleasure. Tony groaned, letting his head drop back against the wall. “Shit, that's good...”

Steve seemed to take his reaction as encouragement, slipping down a little further as he slowly got used to the weight and feel of it. Tony winced a little when Steve grazed him with his teeth. “Careful, lips over teeth.”

Steve complied immediately and Tony guided him slowly off his cock, letting him take a deep breath. “Breathe through your nose when you're going down and try hollowing your cheeks.”

Steve's eyes were blown with arousal as he nodded, opening his mouth wide to take Tony in, carefully minding his teeth as he closed his lips and sucked –

Tony hissed, his breath escaping him in a shaky moan, petting Steve's hair with one hand. “Fuck, just like that.”

As per usual Steve was a fast learner, letting Tony guide him into a rhythm as he licked and sucked at Tony's cock, taking special care with the head. It wasn't the best blowjob Tony had ever gotten, not even in the top ten, but the fact that it was _Steve_ and he was looking at Tony with such trust and open adoration kind of made up for any lack of technique.

“Steve,” Tony groaned, fingers clenching in Steve's hair as he felt that familiar tightening in his gut. “If you – I'm gonna come soon, so if you –“ Steve pulled off with an obscene noise that brought a flush to his cheeks and fuck, Tony wanted to kiss him so bad –

Steve's hand took over, grabbing Tony firmly to jerk him off with practiced strokes that made Tony's toes curl as his back arched and –

“Fuck!” he gasped when his orgasm hit, the pleasure cresting so fast it almost felt like a punch, wrangling another moan from him as he came down, his hips rolling into Steve's grip to ride out the last waves of pleasure.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Steve climb on top of him, looking at him beseechingly, almost desperately.

“Can I?” he asked and Tony nodded before he even fully realized what Steve meant, making a surprised noise when Steve pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Tony's mouth with more initiative than he'd expected from Steve, thoroughly claiming him.

Tony lost himself in the kiss, letting Steve take the lead when Steve suddenly whined into his mouth, breaking away with a gasp. “Fuck...”

Tony looked down to see Steve fisting his own cock, flushed an angry red by now. He could see it twitching as Steve grabbed himself tighter, stripping himself with quick strokes.

“Tony,” he moaned and Tony silenced him with a kiss, reaching down to bat Steve's hand away and take over, imitating the pace Steve had set for himself. Steve groaned with abandon, his entire body bowing into Tony's touch, thrusting up into his fist. “Fuck, I –“

Tony took advantage of his open mouth, claiming it with his own and licking inside, tasting himself on Steve's tongue and Steve shuddered as he came with a gasp, pumping into Tony's fist to wring himself dry, his cock finally softening in Tony's grip.

They lay together for a long time after that, each lost in their own thoughts as they kept their arms wrapped around each other. Tony's mind was racing with questions and doubts and what-ifs and he was afraid that if he let go it would all come crashing down and –

“As sweet as this is,” a voice drawled over the speaker system and Tony and Steve jumped, clutching at each other for dear life. “You're gonna have to come out of your little cocoon. Fury wants a full report on why a good quarter of his agents are hospitalized and Dr. Banner would like to check for possible... aftereffects of your little sex drug extravaganza.”

Tony could feel Steve stiffen against him, absolutely mortified and Tony sighed heavily. “Fuck you, Barton.”

“What, little old me? Oh, don't worry, I employed some other poor soul to supervise once Cap started humping you. There's not enough bleach in the world to make me unsee that.” Cap made a small humiliated noise against Tony's neck and Tony patted him on the back. Baby Cap's first sex scandal. They grew up so fast.

“Well, time to face the music, Cap,” Tony sighed, untangling himself from Steve and stretching his sore muscles. “Just be glad there's no way for that sex tape to get leaked or we'd both be dead by morning. Pepper threatened to string me up by the balls if that ever happened again.”

Tony was halfway to his feet before he noticed that Steve hadn't moved yet. He turned to look at him quizzically. “Come on, Cap, we gotta go.”

“What does this mean for us?” Tony sobered at the look Steve gave him, his stubborn glare not really masking the insecurity in his eyes. “Because it wasn't just sex to me, this was...” He took a deep breath and Tony swore he felt his heart skip a beat when Steve gave him a vulnerable smile. “I don't know about you, but to me this was more than –“

“Me too,” Tony blurted before Steve could give Tony a heart attack. He wasn't ready for this kind of talk. But... “I... it meant more to me, too,” he said with as much surety as he could muster. Because if there was one thing he knew it was that this was something special and he'd rather die than miss out on an opportunity like this. “I don't know what this means for us, but... I'd like to find out. If you let me.”

Steve gave him a bright smile and if the way Tony's gut clenched at the sight was any indication he was already in too deep. But damn it if Steve wasn't worth the risk. “I'd like that.”

Tony cleared his throat, looking away as he reached out a hand to Steve. He waited with bated breath for the few seconds it took Steve to grab hold, pulling him to his feet.

“Good,” Tony said gruffly, making his way to the door. “Let's go, I have a birdbrain to pluck for sticking his nose in my business.”

Steve chuckled, following him with sure steps. “Alright, Tony.”

It took two doctor check-ups to make them stop holding hands.


End file.
